Jumping In
by JERSIIIfied
Summary: Ada didn't like to be called Akashi's assistant, OR the Generation of Miracle's errand girl. So she referred to herself as their Public Representative. Akashi/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Jumping In**

_Chapter One.  
_

* * *

To her, it was a day like any other; well, as normal as the last day of term could be. But apparently, to the rest of the world, it was a time for change. They just forgot to tell her beforehand.

So walking through the door of her humble abode, Ada didn't notice the suitcases in the hallway until she tripped on them. _What the_…

"MUM!" she screamed, pushing the suitcases upright, as she struggled to find a place to dump her bag. "MUM, DO WE HAVE GUESTS?"

But all she got as a response was grumbling and clattering from upstairs. However, before she got a chance to confront her parents about the current situation, her mother came speeding down the stairs with yet another suitcase in hand.

"Mum, whose suitcases are these?" She questioned, looking for a tag to help identify the owner. But instead, all she could find was her mother's or her father's name. _But that couldn't be right_…

Plopping on a nearby couch, Adelaide couldn't help but smirk as her mother had difficulty arranging the mass of cases into a neat, orderly row. "Going somewhere?" she said with sarcasm, not expecting her mother's response.

"Yes, we're going back home- AH! There it is, I thought I'd lost it" she exclaimed, realising her daughter was giving her a look. "Plane tickets, dear"

Ada could only freeze and gasp in surprise. "No way!"

.

And so, that was how Adelaide found herself in the situation in was in now, alone and lost as she looked for a way to organize her new flat. In Tokyo.

Yep. Tokyo, as in, Japan's Tokyo.

Because apparently, her parents winning the lottery meant that 5 months later, they would go back home to their obscure location in Asia, willing to leave her alone in the cold, wet country of England with her inheritance. "Just get a butler," they said. "You'll be fine," they said. "We only stayed this long because we needed to earn money for your university," they said.

She'd cried for months afterwards, before realising that the million pounds in her bank account wasn't going to spend itself. So instead of spending her 6 weeks holiday moping around in what was now _her_ house, Ada spent some of her money visiting her cute nieces in London.

But after being puked on, she came to the conclusion that visiting her sister and brother-in-law wasn't actually as rebellious as she'd intended. So she did the one thing she'd always been too poor to do: go extreme shopping, and travel the world.

And it was while travelling the world that Ada fell even more in love with her already favourite country: Japan. So as many other rebellious, rich teenage otakus would do, she moved to Tokyo.

But the most beautiful city in the world wasn't very beautiful when you had to tour it alone. So she enrolled herself to a school, hoping to find new friends.

However, she struggled.

For months she was a loner, the language barrier too much for her to overcome. She had to resort to hiring a teacher, as it seemed that watching anime since the tender age of 6 didn't help too much when facing the language on a daily basis.

At least she knew how to swear. But that didn't seem to be much appreciated by such a prestigious school like Teiko Middle School.

* * *

**I ship Fem!Kuroko and Aomine. Like, a lot.**

**So should I also make this a Fem!Kuroko one?** **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumping In**

_Chapter Two._

* * *

She made her first 'friend' 4 months after she'd moved to her new flat. Ada had been walking, lost at the school, but too intimated to ask anything in her crappy knowledge of Japanese.

But then,_ he_ came. She knew that if it was in England, she would have told him to eff off and stick his bossiness where the sun doesn't shine. However, here, in Tokyo she didn't have any friends to fall back on even if she got ostracized by the losers at her school. _Why did she think this was a good idea, again…?_

"Ren-san, Mr Kurosaki said that these supplies needed to reach the store cupboard in the east-wing, on the 3rd floor. Please make sure it gets there" He said monotonously. And after dumping the heavy box in her hands, Akashi Seijuro was gone.

Later on, Ada would reason that she didn't understand his rapid Japanese, hence the reason why she didn't manage to get the supplies in the appropriate place. But honestly, she knew it was just to spite him for being such a bossy little prick. Ada may be easily intimidated, but she wasn't a pushover. _Much_.

So it was with a heavy heart (she said she wasn't a push-over, not a completely heartless bitch, because she knew her little stunt would cause Mr Kurosaki to have a word with a certain red-head), Ada decided that if she wasn't going to ask anyone for directions, she might as well explore the grounds in order to avoid getting lost.

And it was after 2 days of exploring that she stumbled upon a special little place called the 2nd sports hall.

.

"What are you doing here?"

Adelaide Ren jumped, having being caught as she tried to view the source of the noise in the obscured sports hall. She turned, only to come face to face with a pretty (and admittedly big-breasted) pink-haired person. "Uhhh…"

"Hi!" She smiled, her smiled seeming to brighten up her whole face. "My name's Satsuki Momoi, I'm the manager of the Teiko basketball team"

"Uhhh…." Ada repeated, a horrified, embarrassed look upon her face. But it seemed that she didn't need to respond, as Momoi-san carried on.

"You know, since basketball season hasn't started yet, we haven't had a chance to prove ourselves, so we don't have many supporters" her eyes seemed to gleam with a new idea. "Are you a fan? Please, come in!"

So that was how Ada got dragged into watching the newly established Teiko Middle school basketball team's after school practice. Because it seemed that even if she tried to hide and run away, Momoi always somehow found her and dragged her back to the sports hall, willing or otherwise.

She always somehow got dragged, but Ada just hid in the top seats, hidden from the teams view; and at the same time, she never really looked at the team. She would just sit there, listening to her music, sometimes doing homework, totally oblivious to the hard work and sweat the middle school basketball put in, so they would be at their best for the preliminaries.

But that all changed the day their shouting got somewhat… violent. And of course, being the curious person that she was, she became curious about the sudden commotion. So for the first time ever, Ada actually removed her earphones, and moved away from her position; peering into the sports hall, over the barriers that usually protected her from view, she saw the beginnings of a fight between the members. However, she didn't really care about what was going on. She was worried someone would eventually get seriously injured, but she wasn't the type to go head first into a fight.

So she just watched, ready to dash off and (try to) call a teacher in case things got a little _too_ aggressive. Until she saw sweet, innocent little Momoi try to jump into the action. She wanted to shout at the pink-haired person for being stupid, and that it wasn't her job to try and stop fights between males that were almost double her height.

"Hey, hey!" Ada screamed, anxious to prevent anymore fists from swinging. She even tried to put on her most demanding teacher-like voice, but she always knew that a position of leadership was always something far from her grasp. "Oi!"

When the boys just continued on and ignored her, she knew it was inevitable. She just didn't know how to handle it. _Momoi got pushed down._

"HEY!" she screamed, running down the steps to the courts, and dashing over to where Momoi was sprawled on the ground. Hastily pushing the flustered girl to her feet and away from the violence, Ada could finally see how intimidating and large the basketball players seemed up close. She wondered how Momoi gathered the balls to try and stop them, despite knowing that they could have easily landed on her and crushed her.

Just as Ada got Momoi far away from the commotion and sitting down on a far away bench, she heard a voice speak quietly. And at the sound of that voice, she felt her bones freeze, she saw Momoi freeze, but most importantly, she heard the fighting freeze.

"What is going on here?" she heard the voice demand.

And turning around slowly, like those stupid girls in the horror movie that turns around to see some guy with a knife raised, Ada felt her hands start to shake, affected by the tension in the room.

She raised her eyes to meet his blood-red orbs.

From behind her, Ada heard Momoi whisper someone's name.

"Akashi-kun…"

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Alas, the two meet again! How is Akashi going to react to Ada's appearance in his sports hall?**

**Sorry for the late update, I actually had this chapter written up ages ago, but I'd tried to rewrite the first chapter at least 3 times, as I'm wasn't satisfied, but fuck it. I mean, winning the _lottery_ could happen, right? _Right_?**

**Please tell me how you like it/don't like it so far...?**


End file.
